


we're certain with desire

by pwrfckpwrcm



Series: late nights [4]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: 4th of July, Blow Jobs, Fireworks, M/M, Overalls, Popsicles, Smut, dicks are jerked, handjobs, inspired by my ac dying an ignoble death on the 4th of july, it's a rich tapestry of sweaty sex, no band stuff i'm tired, one horny, one stroppy, sweat is licked, then they're both horny, two sweaty dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwrfckpwrcm/pseuds/pwrfckpwrcm
Summary: "George Daniel, I promise to every god when we get central again? You can lick wherever you want."





	we're certain with desire

George opened the door to the blur of a heavy fluttering object whizzing past his face and landing with a sad _thwump_ in the corner behind the door.

“Three days we’re here and it dies! The host hasn’t returned my calls and I got the voicemail of the last central repair shop in that ancient phone book. Everyone is either closed or not accepting money to put down their hot dogs and urgh!” Matty whines as he angrily collapses in front of the fan.

He closed his eyes before frowning and turning the fan off entirely, letting the blades stop before removing the wire front cover and turning it on once more. He placed his face dangerously close to the high powered and whirring blades.

“Where those thin strips of metal getting in the way?” George inquired with amusement, his first words since entering, but the withered look of Matty’s reply shut him up again. George silently removed his shoes and cross the living room to unload his bags in the kitchen. He returned and sat behind Matty, sweeping a stray curl off his shoulder then cradled him from behind, barely getting a good hold before Matty objected.

“Oh my god, off. I love you but please, off, right now.” Matty pled. George retreated as ordered, though not happy about it, and put a few precious inches between them. He’d just got in and he felt overdressed in his short shorts and billowing tank top haphazardly cut from one of their old designs. It likely didn’t help, he was sure his skin and clothes were radiating the heat he absorbed while out.

“Babe, don’t pout. Despite our troubles, everything is fine! This vacation hasn’t been the greatest and that’s not any one person’s fault. The sun will be going down soon, and I think they are calling for rain tomorrow.” George watched Matty’s flushed shoulders rise and fall, not penetrating the ire-filled atmosphere and tried a different approach. “Do you want a popsicle? Maybe that or some cold water will help.”

Matty’s head swiveled left and right as he thought it over, something cold would be nice. He should go for the water, figured it could do double duty by replenishing what he had sweated out in the past 2 hours. And the cool bottle itself would feel nice on his chest and forehead. Bless George, Matty thought, for trying at least.

He had no call to be so surly but he was on his last legs with the heat after everything else that had gone wrong with their spur of the moment getaway. The water pressure in the taps was spotty, shoddy appliances, and nightly motorcycles driving by on the strip and now this. The mere thought of thinking of the heat made him ache. And George was bearing the brunt of it. He had to find something resembling a break from this misery.

He turned to look back at George, “Babe, let’s go somewhere anywhere with free cooling. There was an arcade on the boardwalk or the theater? Actually, that’d be better. It’s cool and dim and I could take a nap without sweating my balls off.

George was a little exhausted himself, the heat had been getting to him, though the myriad of problems had not yet pushed him like Matty. They both couldn’t be in foul moods and George considered it his duty to keep his at bay. Really, his quarrel with the heat was intensely personal. Matty hadn’t wanted to be touched in days.

He had been, knowingly or not, shunning George’s every opportunity to embrace him. George understood the aversion to a point but he was on edge. George longed kiss his boyfriend and hold him, let him be comforted by the person he wants to get away from everyone with. Truthfully, the idea of venturing back out into it was unappealing but...ends and means.

If they could survive the walk in the excruciating temps, it would be worth it. Get him inside, dab the sweat of his forehead and get some cold fizzy drinks. Maybe the theater would be fancy with the big plush seats, a bright flickering screen and half empty so they could cuddle without bordering on heat stroke. That idea alone settled it for George.

“I saw posters for some giant explosions in space and guns thing. I’m sure that would annoy you but it would guarantee at least two and a half, maybe three hours reprieve?” George paused for Matty’s response and tried his luck, reaching one hand out and rubbed Matty’s shoulders, it wasn’t shunned this time.

“Plus, by the time we make it back? The sun will have set and the fireworks would be on. Then just one last night in this stifling heat. Before you know it, it’s morning, everyone is back to work and someone could come fix the confounded central. That sound good?” George’s hand set Matty ablaze but he could practically feel the cold air of the theater and the starless night sky on his face. He nodded slightly and wanted to leave now.

“Good.” George reached for his phone to find to the next screening when a perfectly orbed bead of sweat formed on Matty’s nape. Its journey was slow and rambling, collecting smaller drops and growing in size. It held George’s attention on its way down Matty’s spine, before disappearing below the crossed straps of his overalls. Another drop was not far behind and George couldn't help himself. He leaned forward so that it met its end on the tip of his tongue and he licked up to catch another budding bead.

“George, be a darling and go get that bottle of water, as you must be clearly thirsty. It would do me the inestimable favor of getting your warm mouth off my neck.” Matty’s words had heat of their own but no bite as he purred them out.

“I'm sorry, love, I just really wanted to do that.” George mumbled as he caught another.

“George Daniel, I promise to every god when we get central again? You can lick wherever you want.” He said as much but when George’s lips crept up from his neck, skimming his Matty’s ears, he leaned into it, which did not escape George’s notice. George punctuated Matty’s seeming permission by taking a soft nibble of the lobe.

“Normally, I’d be thrilled to fuck you but right now, anything more than this? I may overheat and pass out. I’d rather do something hyperbolic.” Matty sighed deeply, “That's how wrung out I am. I will simply say the word instead of doing the thing the word is. Let’s go, yeah?”

As much as Matty protested, he still hadn’t shied away from George’s apparently unbearably warm touch.

“Who said anything about fucking, Matty? I just want to touch you. All the time, even now when we’re both miserable to varying degrees.” George reached for a hair tie on the coffee table and pulled Matty’s hair into a loose knot. “Anyway, the fireworks will be starting soon. We could go up on the roof to watch?” George offered between whispered kisses and licks on Matty’s now exposed neck.

“I thought they were starting later, mmm? All that salt in my skin must be dehydrating you.” Matty turned his head and pursed his lips before meeting George’s with his.

George positioned himself closer, angling his head to kiss Matty fully and finally caught some of the wind from the hacked fan. He kissed his cheek and jawline softly, barely touching before finding a new place that needed his lips. He guided Matty’s chin up, angling it high and kissed just above his adam’s apple making his way up to tender lips that invited and expected more...

“Mmm...cherry.” George announced spontaneously.

“What’s cherry babe?” Matty moved his mouth closer to where he thought George’s was but George had suddenly propelled himself to his feet. For the first time in days, Matty thought he felt a chill only it was in the spot where George just sat.

“I want a cherry popsicle,” George said from the fridge’s open door, “and I think you do too,” returning as quickly as he left.

Matty’s narrowed eyes greeted him before turning his gaze to the single half-wrapped bright red popsicle in George’s hand. George sat again, this time closer and splaying his long legs aside Matty’s folded ones. He brought the popsicle almost to his mouth when he saw Matty’s eyes flicker to the iced treat longingly. “You...want the first taste?”

“No.” Matty lied unconvincingly, “I thought you’d bring two,” turning back to the fan. “Can we go after you’ve finished?”

“Don’t sulk, here,” George turned Matty’s cheek with his free hand, thumb resting in the hollow and then swiped the cold treat across Matty’s lips slowly. The popsicle melted just enough to leave shiny droplets on Matty’s bottom lip. They were vibrantly red and enticing against Matty’s pink lips. “You’re going to get me all sticky, George,” Matty sucked his lip in and licked, his tongue not quite reaching the stray drops further down his chin.

George thought he should have another tasting and placed the tip of it in the divot in Matty’s top lip, letting a tiny pool of sweetness collect there before tracing it over and around his mouth. George licked the cupid’s bow first then traced Matty’s lips with his tongue.

Matty’s torso flinched when George’s hand slid below the waistband of his overalls. He felt on incandescent every spot his and George’s skin met, and the cool of the iced treat on his mouth. His body endured warring sensations from his hands and mouths and the storm of their tongues twisting together.

George’s hand ventured down lower and he was amusingly surprised Matty did not have on underwear. He laughed in between kisses before letting his hand continue unabated, reaching its warm and throbbing destination. George pulled away from Matty’s mouth and turned his attention to the obscured mound of his fist wrapped around Matty’s cock who moaned delicately.

George hid his face deep in Matty’s hair, “Do you like your treat?” alarmed by his voice, now slow and thicker with desire than it had been moments earlier. Matty nodded faintly, his mouth hung open as George’s hand touched him below.

George had been so preoccupied with his task in his left hand, he’d forgotten the popsicle in his right entirely. He inserted and withdrew the popsicle from Matty’s mouth evocatively with much more intent and symbolism than his coy prodding. Its size reduced with each pull and George’s neglect earlier caused it drip down from George’s fingers to his forearm. Matty licked the sweetness on his lips and leaned back into George and gently thrusted his hips to meet George’s grip.

He opened his eyes and watched George’s work his cock. Not being able to see George’s hand made his imagination bloom and intensified the effect of the dexterous motion. The slip and twist of his wrist that always made his thumb brush against the underside of Matty’s tip was maddening in its glory. His eyes rolled back and caught a glimpse of George’s hand glistening with remnants of his treat.

Matty stuck out his tongue and leaned towards it and dodged the dripping end of it, instead licking from George’s wrist up to his palms and fingers and retraced his steps for anything he missed. When it was all gone, George swiped the popsicle across Matty’s tongue and lips.

Matty furtively licked at it before enveloping the last of it in his mouth. He held light and aloft inside and let it melt from the heat of his cheeks. Matty held George’s potent gaze and held himself still as he worked his tongue. The nerves in his teeth stung with subtle pain from temperature, begging him for relief but he still did not wince.

When Matty could no longer bear it, he parted his lips to let a river of sweet red liquid flow from the corners, trickling down his chin onto bare chest with some droplets painting his overalls, landing on where George’s hand was pumping below the denim.

George’s cock jumped under his shorts. Despite the bounty of Matty’s desire laid before him and at his mercy, the sight of which he had been too long deprived, he had somehow given no thought to his now undeniably alert erection up to that point. He put its imploring throb and the attendant need to have his cock in Matty’s mouth in the back of his mind. Distracting himself by joining his mouth with Matty’s again.

George wasn’t prepared for how cold Matty’s mouth was after cradling the popsicle but he warmed it quickly with their tongues colliding hurriedly and hungrily together. His hand stroking Matty matched their rushed and sloppy kissing, his grip tightening with intent.

He bid Matty to cum for him, not with words but with his mouth and ragged breath and his grip that tightened with intent. Matty grunted deeply his head lolling back as his body stiffened when he came his balls constricted jerkily as every drop of his cum landed thickly on George’s hand.

Matty crumpled against George’s chest with a satisfied smile, his vision full of floating stars. He needed that, a moment of gratuitous bliss after the unending suffering of their ramshackle beach vacation. As his pulse slowed and the room came back into focus, he realized just how miserable and unfair he’d been.

George had had the right idea all along, by trying to comfort and soothe him. He had need of George’s touch, even if a knee-buckling orgasm was not involved and George knew it which is why he persisted. They still had five days left and Matty would not end their trip the way it had begun. He would not deny himself or George anything for the remainder.

George was still in his ear, shushing him, whispering his love for him, gently kissing his neck and forehead but Matty surprised him with a burst of energy. In an instant, Matty turned over and sat back on his legs, “Stand up.”

George gawked bewildered at the predator sitting where a wilted flower once stood. No matter his shock, he did as he was told, Matty barely letting him accomplish that before he unbuttoned his shorts and skimmed the band of his Calvin’s, ripping them down to reveal his cock which swayed proud and heavy now that is was free.

George took his cock in his hand that still had traces of Matty’s cum on it, merely presenting it to Matty to do as he wished. Matty looked at George’s cock from different angles as George held his breath. He moved in closer and opened his mouth, not to speak but to drag his tongue over one ball then the other. George was warmer here than anywhere else on his body, more than his hands and breath and it made Matty sweat more as his licked him with increased fervor.

George watched him work biting his lip when Matty lapped up the last drops of his cum and pulled away gulping for air. The soft sheen of sweat on Matty’s brow created a halo adorned by beads encroaching on his fanned lashes and flushed cheek bones merging with the ruin of Matty’s mouth of deep red stains and streaks with the pink of his lips peeking through.

Matty’s knot had loosened, lopsided and teetering. The sight of Matty hungry for him in the afternoon’s fading light stirred George’s earlier impulse to fill Matty’s mouth with his cock. George pulled the hair tie off, curls immediately meshed against his damp cheeks and collar, his other hand moving up and down his shaft involuntarily.

“Fuck,” George exhaled, “You’ve made such a mess of yourself, Matthew,” rubbing his cock against his blemished mouth.

Georges eyes fluttered closed when Matty grasped George roughly at the base of his cock and he uttered, “Did I?” before wrapping his wet and waiting mouth around the tip. He mimicked George’s earlier teasing with popsicle, out then torturously in, hovering then lightly flicking his tongue on the sensitive taut bundle of nerves on the underside of his cock.

The first time Matty did that elicited a grunt deep from George’s belly and made him grab a handful of curls to pull Matty away from him sternly. If he had any energy to spare, he might have scolded Matty if the slightest lapse in his concentration would might send him over.

Matty tread lightly and behaved but for a moment, sparing George from his lewd tongue and putting his hands to work on his shaft and the spot behind his balls but he knew George wanted him to stop because he was so close and Matty dared to send him over.

“I think,” Matty started as he sucked hard on the tip and pulled it out of his mouth with an audible _pop!_ “You could make me messier.” He looked up at George through his lashes and took George’s cock to the back of his throat and just beyond that and held him there.

His eyes watered and he withdrew slightly, taking a huge gulp of air then pushed forward again. His tears mixed with sweat that fell from his temple and George was rapt in Matty’s gaze. He was testing himself and George and braced for convulsing of his orgasm but George held fast.

George’s breath was hostage in his lungs as Matty pulled away inch by inch and flicked the frenulum one last time upon which George unleashed a torrent of white on Matty’s pink tongue and red rimmed mouth. George’s legs were shaking and Matty steadied him with a hand on his hip, missing the last drops that landed on the lap of his overalls covering the drops from the popsicle now dried.

Matty helped George to his knees, who rested his head on his forehead, shuddering from his exertion and kissed Matty full and deeply. Their sweat and cum and sticky sweet tongues mixing one last time before they both slumped to their backs on the floor.

The heat that had abandoned them as they lost themselves in each other returned to the forefront of their concern as they struggled to catch their breath in the dense climate of their house.

“Did you ever find the movie time?” Matty asked with a laugh.

“If I did, I think we missed it, there was one right after though.” George was breathless still. “If we shower quickly we can make it.”

“We don’t have to, George, I was being a brat earlier. This whole trip really. The heat’s not your fault nor anything else that’s gone fucked up. I shouldn’t have punished you.” Matty turned side, angling to rest his head on a crooked elbow. “Besides, the fireworks “starting soon” remember?” poking George in his ribs playfully.

“I was saying anything I could if it meant you would keep letting me kiss you, love.” George took a deep breath, “I think we should still go, it’s still too stiff in here and I want to cuddle with you in the dark. I think I’m overdue?”

Matty nodded then stood and extended his hand to lift George up. They showered together though it took twice as long with half the water and quickly threw on the closest and cleanest thing onto their still damp skin. No effort involved as was just going to be sweated through by their walk anyway.

They paid for their tickets and Matty got a small cherry slushy for them to share. Matty practically sat in George’s lap in the far corner of the theater. By the movie’s end, Matty had rolled his eyes no less than 10 times by George’s count but Matty kissed him 3 times each for it.

On the walk home, the fireworks exploded above their heads. A particularly bright and long-lasting burst lit up Matty’s face and George saw his lips and mouth were still faintly red-tinged. Whether from the popsicle or the slushy, George couldn’t tell. He just pulled Matty close and held him and thought about the other flavors he would try tomorrow.


End file.
